Para mi musa
by GixKey
Summary: Siempre has sido tú y siempre serás tú...la única persona que en mí inspira versos y cualquier palabra de amor. Todas te las dedico a tí. Firma: TK Takaishi


**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC – TAKARI**

 _ **PARA MI MUSA…**_

La luz del sol te ilumina, los rayos del mismo generan que tu reflejo se vislumbre más pronunciado sobre el agua de aquel lúcido lago, y tu tan bella sobre el puente jugando amenamente con tu fiel amiga, mientras que yo perdido en el abismo de mis pensamientos no contengo mis ganas de contemplarte sintiéndote ahí tan mía. Muchas personas pueden sentirse dichosas de estar contigo en periodos especiales de tu vida, haciéndote compañía en momentos de valor…¿yo? Yo puedo jactarme de conocerte casi de por vida, de estar a tu lado en momentos especiales: tristezas y alegrías compartidas contigo noche y día.

Allí vislumbrándote hermosa, observando como tu cabello que tanto trabajo te ha costado dejar crecer es jugado por la tenue pero fresca brisa que recorre nuestro alrededor. Y yo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, siendo rodeados por pequeñas risas, recordando cómo años atrás te contemplé de igual manera.

Veo tu cercanía cada vez más y más próxima, sentándote a mi lado con una de tus dulces sonrisas que solo yo tengo la dicha de ver, colocándote a mis espaldas y cruzando tus brazos por sobre mi cuello cual niña traviesa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntas gentilmente

-Contemplarte mi musa-responde con una sonrisa robándote una pequeña risita

-Siempre has hecho eso-respondes gentil colocándote a mi lado y tomando el cuaderno entre tus manos-¿es el mismo cierto? ¿El que toqué hace mucho tiempo?

-Puede ser-respondo cogiéndolo de tus manos nuevamente-Pero es algo que no sabrás, era el enigma y cómplice de mi joven corazón, y lo creas o no eran un secreto

-Secreto que descubrí por estar tan distraído como siempre-habla ella riendo-Déjame ver

Divertido por la situación le hago entrega del cuaderno y es porque era cierto, hace años ella me sorprendió acelerando mi pobre corazón al punto de sentirme casi infartar, pero fue su culpa, o quizás mía…por embelesarme con su presencia.

FLASH BACK

La imagen de una joven castaña de quince años jugando con su fiel digimon sobre un puente era lo que adornaba la vista de un muchacho rubio de la misma edad, quien mientras su digimon comía gustoso algunos bocadillos él se perdía en su cuaderno luego de haberla contemplado unos minutos antes. Tal es así que nunca se percató de su proximidad.

" _Los hábitos son actividades que se pueden volver una costumbre…y yo tengo la costumbre de sentirme cada día más enamorado de ti"_

Con una sonrisa contempla las líneas que acababa de escribir, más no previno los ojos curiosos de la muchacha hincada a su lado leyendo las mismas palabras.

-Eso suena muy bonito-dice ella con una sonrisa exaltándolo provocando que se voltee bruscamente

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?-pregunta con un rubor invadiendo su rostro y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente

-Gatomón quería bocadillos antes que Patamón se los termine-expresa divertida señalando el lugar donde sus amigos engullían la comida-además quería saber qué hacías, te ves muy concentrado en esto-dice tomando el cuaderno alarmándolo en sobre manera

-Dame eso-expresa nervioso arrebatándoselo semi levantándose de su lugar y ocultándolo en su espalda causando una mirada furtiva de su amiga

-¿Qué es?-pregunta ella-Siempre que venimos haces lo mismo, un rato estás conmigo y otro más te pones con ese cuaderno, además siempre lo llevas contigo

-No es nada importante-responde el evadiendo su mirada-tan solo…cosas

-¿Qué cosas?-exige ella en un puchero que a su vista resultó adorable

-Palabras-dijo sin más, sin imaginar si quiera lo que su curiosa e insistente amiga llevaría a cabo

Sin poder prevenirlo, ella se arroja sobre él con la intención de arrebatarle el cuaderno, logrando que forcejeen por quien se lo quedaría al final, él sin imponer su absoluta fuerza temiendo lastimarla pero decidido a no rendirse.

-Hi-hikari dame eso-jadea el en el proces

-Quiero ver-expresa ella-deja, deja

En un movimiento algo brusco de ambos, ella resbaló quedando rendida sobre él a escasos centímetros de distancia produciendo su detenimiento absoluto en ambos, observando cada detalle del rostro del otro, sintiéndose arder, con los nervios en punta, deseosos de moverse unos centímetros más y romper aquella barrera de espacio molesto, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Nuevamente ella fue más rápida y tras besar su frente se levanta de golpe abriendo el cuaderno en una página indistinta alarmándolo y emitiendo en voz alta lo que aquellas oraciones decían.

" _Tanto tiempo de admirarte a distancia, oculto entre las sombras teniéndote tan cerca y sintiéndote tan lejos al mismo tiempo…admirando tu belleza de por medio"_

-¡Hikari!-exclamó él con el corazón sintiéndose desfallecer mientras ella corría al puente reproduciendo más palabras

" _Tus obscuros ojos emiten una profunda mirada, aquella que solo yo soy capaz de descifrar"_

" _Eres dulce como el chocolate cual color de tu cabello y la mirada de tus ojos…me pregunto si tus labios sabrán igual"_

Ante aquello la muchacha hace la lectura un poco más detenidamente mientras él explota en color rojo vivo con los nervios de puntas y su corazón latiendo arremetido.

-K-kari por favor…-expresa él angustiado

" _Y mañana, tarde y noche te veré en los cielos, porque no te olvido, porque te quiero tanto que de ti hasta vivo, y por ti respiro, porque por ti me siento vivo, porque yo…te amo"_

Aquello detuvo su vago intento de detenerla, aquella era la última página que había escrito ese día, reproduciendo una imagen suya postrada en ese mismo puente donde ahora se cnontraban. Cuando inició el dibujo le pareció que sería el toque perfecto para su cuaderno, pero ahora se maldecía por semejante idea.

Por otro lado ella lo miraba consternada, confundida, sonrojada, con el rostro desencajado y con su mirada buscando respuestas a preguntas mudas, él tan solo mordía el labio cerrando sus manos a puños que mantenía fuertemente cerrados y evadiendo sus chocolatosos ojos que sentía podía contemplar eternamente, pero que en aquel instante sentía demasiada vergüenza como para mirar. Sobre todo porque las últimas palabras que escribió eran otras que ella no se había atrevido a pronunciar

" _Hikari Yagami"_

-Y-yo…-pronunció el sin saber que decir o como continuar mientras ella permanecía en silencio y el cerraba los ojos frustrado-Kari…eso es…quiero decir, esto no es…yo…-la confusión no le permitía hablar por lo que enmudeció.

Ella coge el cuaderno entre sus manos mirando al suelo abrazándose a éste fuertemente, dejando escapar algo que a los ojos de él fue imposible percibir…una pequeña y sutil sonrisa. ¿Por qué? Porque ella lo sabía, tantos años siendo mejores amigos aprendió a leer sus pensamientos, y es que él también era evidente, por mucho tiempo comenzó a demostrar un nerviosismo mayor a su lado, poniendo pretextos para terminar con las pijamadas, y justo cuando ella pensó que él la quería de su vida sus fieles amigas la hicieron reflexionar, planteando la posibilidad que los sentimientos que ella albergaba por años fueran correspondidos. Solo necesitaba un empujón, que él tuviera el valor de darle esa señal suprema….y ahora estaba frente a ella.

-Me gustan mucho tus…palabras-dice sutilmente ella impresionándolo

-¿No estás…molesta?-pregunta él temeroso mientras ella niega ligeramente con la cabeza produciendo en él el emitir un suspiro de alivio-Bueno…creo que estás esperando una explicación-ante sus palabras ella asiente con una sonrisa-Kari..bueno…la verdad es que comencé a escribir esto por…bueno…tiene mucho tiempo sin saber muy bien el porqué, solo sabía que no podía inspirarme sino estaba contigo, y de pronto sentí que para hacerlo mejor si tenía aquella imagen tuya grabada al abrirlo sentiría como la inspiración llegaría en cualquier lugar

El voltea a verle el rostro y al ver en ella ninguna mueca de desagrado prosigue con su explicación.

-Los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en semanas y meses, y …no me dí cuenta de cuantas cosas llevaba escritas hasta que lo contemplé detenidamente un día y finalmente lo entendí-ella lo mira dudosa y curiosa a lo que él le dedica una sonrisa-la razón de solo escribir contigo…o mejor dicho para ti es porque eres mi musa, es porque solo tu produces aquellos pensamientos en mí, es porque tu…-trago saliva ruidosamente para apaciguar sus nervios-…es porque tú me gustas.

Allí nuevamente estaba el silencio que lo carcomía segundo a segundo y fue entonces que la vió, siempre se jactó de conocerla mejor que nadie pero aquello lo descolocó…sonrió. Con una mirada traviesa cual niña haciendo travesuras ella le dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca…en exceso cerca de los labios haciéndolo sonrojar estrepitosamente tocando la zona besada.

-Te tardaste un poco-dice ella divertida dejándolo aún más confundido

-¿C-có-cómo?-pregunta él atinando

-También me gustas-dice ella con una sonrisa que él devuelve de inmediato abrazándose, sintiéndose del otro como nunca antes, permitiéndose dejar esa barrera de amistad de lado se fueron acercando, y antes de rozar si quiera sus labios ella susurra-espero terminar de ver todo el contenido.

Aquello lo hizo entrar en razón y sus reflejos finalmente funcionaron arrebatándole el cuaderno de entre las manos pese al chillido de ella como queja.

-Eso no sucederá-expresa él con una sonrisa traviesa

-Pero ¿por qué?-pregunta ésta en un puchero

-Ya te dije demasiado, confórmate con saber que son para ti-dice él divertido

-Pues si son para mí merezco verlos-expresa ella emberrinchada

-Quizás…algún día-dice él riendo guiñándole un ojo y contagiándole la risa, mientras sus amigos que los veían a distancia sonreían, era algo deseado por todos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Nunca me déjate leerlo todo.-expresa su ahora esposa de manera jovial

-Es porque quise mantener el misterio-responde naturalmente él

-Han sido once años-expresa ella reprochándole a su marido mientras éste ríe

-¿Quién dice que no tenía un motivo?-pregunta él a lo que ella lo mira curiosa-Finalmente terminé todas las hojas-dice él dándole el cuaderno-Mi amor…esto es para ti.-culmina dándole un sutil beso en los labios mientras ella lo mira emocionada y lo abraza

-Papá, mamá dejen de estar de melosos-dice una pequeña rubia de cinco años con una mueca en el rostro acompañada de un pequeño digimon en etapa bebé-Ustedes dos siempre hacen eso.

-Ven aquí hermosa-emite el ahora joven Takeru Takaishi de veintiséis años abrazando a su hija y ahora esposa Hikari Yagami-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-pregunta con una sonrisa recibiendo el asentimiento de la menor

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta señalando el cuaderno de su madre entre las manos

-Es un presente de tu papá-anuncia la castaña con una sonrisa-¿Quieres verlo conmigo?-ante aquello la niña asiente emocionada

-Ammm…no sé si..-balbucea el rubio con un rubor en sus mejillas produciendo la risa de su esposa

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta divertidamente traviesa su esposa-¿Hay algo mal?

-N-no…bueno…ella está muy niña y quizás..-sus palabras son acalladas por los labios de su mujer quien con una sonrisa lo observa produciendo un suspiro en éste-De acuerdo-admite derrotado mientras sus compañeros digimons se acercan a ellos mientras la castaña inicia su narración

" _Para mi secreta musa….¿Quién será?...Firma: TK Takaishi"_


End file.
